


An Omegas life

by 4563___OWL____098123674



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alpha Severus Snape, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Breeding, Forced Pregnancy, Hurt Sirius Black, M/M, Omega Sirius Black, Rape
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-28
Updated: 2020-08-28
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:13:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 436
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25961128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/4563___OWL____098123674/pseuds/4563___OWL____098123674
Summary: All omegas wear collars with tags, These tags are important as they tell you rather or not the omega is a 'free use' or 'No use' omega.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	An Omegas life

**Author's Note:**

> My grammar sucks and I'm not the best at spelling read at your own risk! Comments are appreciated!

One of the first things you learn about being an omega, is that being an omega sucks. Sirius Black can attest to this. On his 15 summer he presented only 2 weeks after returning to Hogwarts. And as previously said, It sucks. 

Being in heat is not an Experience he would wish on anyone, it again sucked. Feeling empty and needs a release you can’t seem to get for 3 whole days, not to mention the horrible feeling as if your skin is on fire. 

When Sirius finally finished his heat madam Pompey was there to do a quick check up and secure the collar his parents sent in around his neck, before releasing him to his friends James and Remus 

“So? What does it say?” James asked on their way back to the Gryffindor tower “What does what say James?” Sirius responded tiredly “Your tags pad, what do they say?” “I don’t know, probably address my parents or something why?” Sirius responded confused on such a bizarre question even coming from James. “What do you mean why? So we know if you're a free use omega or not” James asked like it was obvious. “What's free use omega?” Sirius asked finally 

Remus who remained silent until now said “James, Did it ever occur to you that Sirius’ parents never told him about that and that it's against the law for omegas to remove their collars so how could he have known yet?” “HOLD ON” Sirius yelled annoyed that he was ignored “What is a ‘Free use’ omega anyway!?” “Well, A free use omega is when any alpha at any time can ‘Use’ the omega like for sex and stuff” James explained uncomfortable “And this is legal?” Sirius asked suddenly hoping his parents still care about the family name just a little “With consent from the guardian of the omega, Hence the tags” Remus added

“Check.” Sirius whispered after a few minutes of silence “Now or in the dorm?” James asked. “Now please” Sirius said softly, stopping walking. And as Remus reached up to look at the tags around Sirius' neck right there written was “Sirius Black. Free use omega” Looking at Sirius sadly'' ''I’m sorry Siri” Remus said softly and that was all the confirmation Sirius needed to dive into Remus's chest crying. 

Remus looked up from Sirius to James they both nodded. They were going to protect Sirius until their final breath. No omega deserved to be whored out by their own family. Carrying Sirius up to their dorms the three of them curled up together, unprepared for what tomorrow was going to bring.


End file.
